dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Troubles
} |name = Trading Troubles |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Amaranthine |end = End of the Quest |prereqs = Prerequisites |location =Wending Woods |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = Previous quests |next = Next quests |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Background After entering the Wending woods for the first time you will get a new quest called Trading troubles: Stop the caravans attacks. you found a destroyed caravan Bandits were looting it. But its unlikely they did this much damage themselves. After taking a romp through the forest coming in contact with Bandits, Wild Sylvan, Charred Sylvan you cross a bridge (Cut scene plays) you run into an angry elf (Velanna), who claims human merchants have captured her sister. Its clear she is responsible for the attacks on the caravans stop her before she kills again. The survivor who is being turned into a Ghoul will tell you that he came to the Forrest to stop the attacks. but the Dark spawn ambushed the Dalish elves killing them, then the dark spawn attacked the militia killing them. Then they took the human weapons, spreading them around the Dalish camp. Making it look like the humans killed the Dalish, the Dark spawn then sat back and watched while the angry elf (Velanna) killed everybody that came, Also killing the other caravans and bandits. She turned the trees against them. The Dark spawn have been watching you as well they are curious about you too. after talking with the survivor you need to find the angry elf (Velanna) and explain to her that the Dark spawn are responsible for the killing of the Dalish Elves, Not the humans. that the Dark spawn planted the human weapons at the Dalish camp and framed the humans. After talking with Velanna and telling her what has happen, also showing the her the Elven Trinket She will no longer trouble the humans in Wending woods. The caravans can continue bringing much needed supplies to Virgil Keep and the City of Amaranthine Walkthrough Moving through the forest you be killing Bandits, Wild Sylvan, Charred Sylvan, you will come to a bridge, when you cross the bridge a (cut scene) will play showing you a very angry Elf who may be responsible for the attacks on the caravans. continuing through the forest you encounter more groups of bandits, Enraged Wolf's Charred Sylvans, Wild Sylvan's. You will come to an Arch way head to your left, you will come across a deserted Dalish elf camp (cut scene)Will play if you have Oghren in your party he will tell you something smells funny scatted about is Human weapons but no bodies, you will also see 4 shallow graves. Back at the archway straight ahead you will see a locked door leading into a building instead head a bit right then left down the slope away from the locked door you will come upon a Militia survivor. When you ask about the Elf sister he tells you she was probably taken or eaten. when asked about the Dark spawn where they came from he will give you a vague answer. you tell him that the disease (The Taint) will kill him. he will ask you to kill him to finish it. if you don't kill him he runs away. Upon exiting the dialog with the survivor you will be attacked by a group of Dark spawn. after the Dark spawn are defeated Loot the Elven Trinket from Hurlock Emissary. As you leave the area the same way you came in. a (Cut Scene) will play between you and the Crazy Elf (Velanna) you tell her that the humans are not responsible she does not believe you and summons two Wild Sylvan's and Enraged wolf's to attack you and runs off. After the fight head back to the Dalish camp and confront the Crazy Elf (Velanna) and explain to her that the Dark spawn are responsible for the Dalish Elves deaths not the humans. during the dialog you have a Option to show her the Elven Trinket you found on the remains, she will tell you that it belonged to her sister and she would never part with it. Thus Believing you that the Dark spawn did Indeed frame the Humans for the Killings. Further talking with her she will ask you if you know where the Dark spawn would go, you tell her tunnels mostly likely. she will point to that locked door telling you there is an abandon mine. At this point she will join your party. she will be required for entering the Mine. At this point this quest is done, Return to Melvin and tell him the news. Result Upon her joining of the Party Oghern disproves -3 See also